Wireless propagation models are a group of mathematical expressions, charts or algorithms for predicting radio propagation characteristics in a given environment. Generally speaking, a propagation model can be either an empirical model (also referred to as a statistic model) or a theoretical model (also referred to as a deterministic model), or combination of the two. The empirical model implicitly takes account of the influences of all the environmental factors, regardless of whether they are independent from or interactional on each other. The accuracy of the empirical model is not only dependent on the accuracy of the measurement, but also related to the similarly between the analyzed environment and the model adapted environment. That type of model has high calculation efficiency and is usually used in the wireless signal prediction in outdoor large-scale scene. The conventional outdoor empirical prediction model includes model Okumura-Hata [1] applied to outdoor macro cells, and model COST-231-Walfisch-Ikegami [2] applied to outdoor micro cells. The theoretical model is based on the physical principle of radio wave propagation, and it calculates a radio wave propagation procedure in a particular environment according to a particular environment model. The calculation accuracy is high, while the calculation efficiency is relatively low, and the theoretical model is usually used for the wireless signal prediction of an indoor scene. The conventional indoor propagation model includes a ray tracing propagation model [3] and a finite difference time domain propagation model [4].